


Birthright

by Ladoga



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - D/s, Domism, F/M, Partial narration, sub!Fëanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladoga/pseuds/Ladoga
Summary: Fëanor is not the type to be concerned what other people think of things.





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be part of a larger piece but that doesn't seem to be happening at the moment so I'm publishing it as stand-alone.
> 
> Content note, marriage of a 17-y-o.
> 
> I have various reservations about some elements of this, am not really sure what to do re that, and am publishing anyway.
> 
> Ages are human-type ages.

He is thirteen when the implicit suggestions get markedly less so. Of course everyone feels ready at their own time, of course despite its social signification one’s role determination is a personal matter, but. And not that there’s any  _ doubt _ \- Fëanáro is the firstborn child of a prince of the third Imperial circle, and the only-born of his royal late mother, and no one who has met him even briefly has not witnessed the force of him even so young, knows him to be bold, and strong willed, and unrelenting. But. (But it would be a comfort to everyone to see him settled, to see his coming into his role, the dominance that is his clear birthright, celebrated as is proper…)

Perhaps someone appropriate should be found to talk to him, suggestions start being found. Perhaps his  _ father _ should talk to him, but his father does not, and no aunts or uncles for it in his stead, and his royal stepmother is perhaps not the one… 

In the end it is Elwë, linked still by some rumor to the prince though now long of his wife’s great house, who makes the attempt. Who invites the young prince for conversation. Who comes out shaking his head - the young and their stubbornness, the young and their improprieties…

 

He is fourteen when he runs away from home.

He leaves a message - less perhaps from concern than to serve the goal of the escape. If they do not seek him he will write, regularly, that they may reassure themselves of his wellbeing or at least his life. If they pursue him -. On his father’s word, they do not pursue him. He writes, nothing with much meaning, nothing with anything like location. But he is alive.

 

He returns three years later with a collar. A collar, and a domme, and a seal on the certificate she carries, and in that province a sub without active guardianship can marry under their own signature and his family had not contacted him for years, after all. 

There is gossip, through the minor court and houses. If it was meant to call him to answer it, then in that it disappoints. His domme (“Nerdanel,” she says, and bows appropriately when it is called for, and knows everyone’s station) leaves their rooms while he stays in them (the rooms that would have been his had been left empty, of course, and he had headed for them with direction, and no one could quite think of what to  _ say _ , of what to  _ do _ ). 

They look into the domme. Citizens, good family. Craftspeople. The collaring is definitely legal. They grant her a title, quietly. Release announcements in the form meant to be official but not draw excess attention. Carefully composed. 

Nerdanel - the princess - smiles and bows politely. The prince cannot be seen to care about the process at all.

 

_ “He was - ah, reranked, eventually, to fourth circle. Without uproar, even, though at that point it rather blended into the inheritance question and I imagine it helped that his eldest half brother was the same - the title went to some of the younger ones. And not even months after the return he disappeared to university and at some point people mostly switched to talking about something else.” _

_ “Took subs? The university?” _

_ “I believe the kind he went to was one with the ‘well our policies don’t forbid it but we don’t really expect them to apply let alone  _ remain’ _ flavor of system. Which, ah, I’m sure he must have been at least factually aware of, but would not have paid it attention, beyond that. Or paid much else of that flavor attention.” _

_ “Well they say that works for some people.” _

_ “He is - very much a some people, yes.  
_ _ And so here we are.” _


End file.
